The present invention relates to improved wave ski and in particular it relates to a moveable fin affixed thereto.
Although there exists and have existed a great number of wave skis, certain limitations are associated with those wave skis. In particular the known wave skis are manufactured with a fixed positioned centre fin and with a concave section in which the wave skier sits. Both of these features limit the skier in his manoeuvrability and performance in waves.
Two of the roles of a fin on a wave ski are firstly lateral stability and secondly directional stability. When the wave skier redirects his wave ski in the water, the fin provides the propelling stability and balancing control necessary in the water. By having the fin in a fixed position on the wave ski, the skier is limited to the type and variation of the manoeuvres possible and the speed at which he travels in the water. The present invention enhances the stabilising function of the fin by allowing the fin to be moved forward while the skier is in motion in the water to correct any lateral and directional instability created by the variation of the force and by directional changes of the wave caused when there is a change of direction of the wave ski. This new stabilising ability allows the skier to maintain and improve the speed at which he travels through the water.
A further problem with known existing wave skis is the concave section, moulded into the ski at approximately the central position of the wave ski, in which the skier sits. The fixed seating section restricts the skier to one position on th ski from which to direct and balance the wave ski through the water. Therefore the skier's manoeuvrability and speed are subject to his ability to maintain stability from that one position. The present invention allows the skier to change the centre of gravity of the wave ski by moving the seat forward or backward to correct any imbalance created by the variation in force and by the directional changes of the waves. The fin by being attached to the base of the moveable seat shifts along the length of the wave ski as the skier adjusts his position and provides simultaneous lateral stability to the skiers balance correction.
A further problem with the known wave skis with the said fixed seating sections, that the skier's propelling ability through the waves is determined primarily by the force and break of the waves. The present invention by allowing the skier to move forward on the wave ski by use of the moveable seat changes the centre of gravity and the aquadynamics of the wave ski by shifting the weight ratios to the forward section of the wave ski and thereby allowing greater wave force under the wave ski causing additional speed through the water.
The present invention seeks to ameliorate the abovementioned disadvantages.